


Moment Four

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, i needed to work on dialog so it's not very descriptive, this is idefk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Challenge: send a number 1-150 and I'll write a drabble using that sentence/prompt</p><p>Burlesque-Articulation whispered: shit, no wait i meant 114, oops, dammit</p><p>Grif and Simmons have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Four

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this is supposed to be during the Chorus ark but yeah, here u go. Also i needed to work on dialog so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> (also grif is a total pillow princess and we all know it)

“Well, on the the upside, there’s _no way_  we can fuck this up even further.”

“Are you _sure_ about that, Simmons? Because it looks like it’s about to get _much_  worse,” Grif deadpanned, gesturing to the teetering pile of teleportation cubes.

Simmons slumped his shoulder, voice tired and scared, “Oh shit.”

“Ye-up.”

“We’re so dead, aren’t we?”

“Oh, totally,” Grif affirmed as he picked at a flaking piece of paint on his armor.

“Shouldn’t we, I dunno, fix it?” Simmons voice was dead, the only emotion resignation.

“Eh, I think I might take a nap. Or eat. I think Mathews snuck some pizza from the hall earlier.”

"What? No, you should fix it. Since you're my bitch and all."

“ _How_  am I _your_ bitch?!” Grif ask, indignation laced with apathy in his tone.

Simmons scoffed, “ _I’m_  the one who tops, so _obviously_  you’re my bitch!”

Grif stood up from his slouched position, and glared at Simmons, “Fuck no I’m not!”

Simmons stepped closer and when to reply, but he never got the chance.

“No, you’re _my_  bitch. The both of you.”

The two men froze, before turning as one to see Wash standing there, arms crossed and scowl even meaner than usual. They inched back, one thought on their minds:

_Fuck._


End file.
